powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:A Living Person/5th Character Sheet
Name:Scéal Dílleachta Archability (Main Power):Fate is what I make. Archtypes:The Idealist,World Half Full,Be Yourself,Above Good And Evil, The Golden Rule,Good is Not Dumb. Alignment:Chaotic Good Aliases:Vessel of EHYH/Realta Nua, Cursed/Blessed Child, Mr.Hero Birthday:December 18th Hobbies:Reading,Memorizing movie lines,Internet Surfing,Show Marathoning,Gaming. Motto:"I am myself,no one else." Occupation:Highschool Student,Swordsmen Quotes:"The world is cracked,and it's people like me who fix that." "Don't mistake kindness for incompetence." "I'm not normal person,a normal person wouldn't have adapted this quickly to my situation and new powers,they would have fumbled,made mistakes,or grow a ego,etc. I didn't,and that makes me sound like a bad Gary Stu.Ouch" "To gain the joy for one's self or another is natural,it's how is where it gets complex." Leitmotif (Theme):"Fall" Species:Human Likes:Social Life,Sweet Food,Friendly Competition,Cooperation,Weapons Dislikes:Complete Atrocity,Sadistic Malevolence,Social Darwinism,Illogical Stupidity Values:Life and Determination Stats: Strength:B Endurance:C Agility:A Luck:B Mana (Or any equivilent):A Intelligence:C Skill:A Chraisma:C Background: Scéal,was a orphan as a child,a survivor among many others of a fire that consumed the town he lived in. Remembering nothing,due to what the doctors stated as PTA (Post-Traumatic Amnesia). Having nowhere to go and no known relatives to pick him up,he was obviously sent to an orphanage. It was during that time in fire however where Scéal gained his powers. To clarify,a powerful entity,around that time,on a sheer whim and flaunt of power, veered itself into Scéal's soul granting him said powers,whether it was a accident or not however is unknown. The blonde orphan,realized what he could do after a set of unlikely events came to pass.For example,when he preferred if the other children would be nice,they were startlingly receptive,when he yearned for a family, he was adopted soon later by Aodh Dílleachta, and it all continued from there.Other times he would see varied amount of "what ifs" seemingly involving only him or majorly him both in and outside of sleep. After adoption was also when he started hearing voices in his head,sounds of temptation and cold methods of using his powers for self gain,evidence suggesting that the entity is atleast partially awake,if not completely. Fearing many things mostly of the worst he can imagine,he went to his adoptive father,Aodh,for advice,admitting his abilities and speculating that he was the one who made him adopt him. Aodh,didn't mind and even stated that Scéal was one of the greatest things that entered the former's short life, as for the advice that was given to the son,"Keep giving to those you care for,Live with joy,and most of all,be yourself". That was what sparked Scéal's heroism,and coincidently,was his father's last moments. It was peaceful. Scéal was then determined to do many things in his life,help others,improve the world,and probably pass college.He studied and expirimented with his abilities,being able to cause things scientifically possible like fire,lightning,etc. and then unscientific effects like seeing the dead or causing a very small ripple in space-time. That was also when the voices in his head turned from random to a actually person talking. Said person being the entity in his soul, entitling itself Realta Nua. Scéal would have to deal with all the temptations and sharp comments for 12 years,researching his abilities,weapons and socializing during that time. After said years,however was what changed the blonde boy forever. That change being a battle royale between supernatural factions. This tournament,called Krov' Lichnny, was a setting to compete for a reality warping tool that is said to make dreams reality. Scéal,being the idealist he was,had only one thing in mind,minimze the damage dealt around,as civilians and damage done are fine as long as no one finds out about magic.Thus springing him into action.How it played out however,was...odd.Timelines happening parallel to each other in peroids,each having alternate effects for each choice Scéal has made differently. Whether it was a timeloop or mere play on alternate realities,is unknown. There were however multiple endings to this royale as a whole, 31 tragic or dead ends, 7 bittersweet endings, and 3 good ends, with a "true" end to finally end it and continue on. The only person though to remember all of this to any extent during the time of these events was Realta,the entity, yet they were buried deep in memory,but both the idealist and entity seemed to have forged a vitrolic friendship in the events,regardless of what route taken. After in attaining the "true" end,both Scéal and Realta remembered every route and event they had taken. Every pain,death,joy,and sorrow. It has given a wider insight for Scéal to look at the world and Realta's slight respect. Both the vessel and entity have taken a agreement and promise to work together for whatever that may head their way or what they meet. It is a time for two enemies to become allies. Realta Nua (The Unknown God) Name:Realta Nua Archability:The truth of reality is mine to choose! Archtype:Sealed Badass in a Can,Enemy Within,Super Powered Alter-Ego,Vitrolic Best Buds,The Cynic Alignment:Chaotic Neutral Alias:EHYH,Lucifer,Brahman,All-Father,YHWH,Belial Leitmotif:Overwhelm Despair Species:Unknown (Genderless) Motto:"The oppostion are nothing but lowlives" Quote:"I'm amused that you think you can kill me with such toys." "Your not worth the effort or time me and my vessel holds mongrel." "Have you faced the power of a god? My vessel may not show you,but I won't be as lenient." "Note my vessel,from now on,your enemy is my enemy,point me at them like any other blade,for those who threaten you will face the full wrath of my power!"-to Scéal Likes:Novelty,The Unknown,Honest Men,Honorable People. Dislikes:Ignorance,Disrespect,Hypocrisy Values:Interest and Scéal Stats: Strength:A Endurance:B Agility:C Luck:A Mana (Or any equivilent):EX Intelligence:A Skill:D Charisma:B Bio: Realta can be called in short,a god. The entity that resides in Scéal and the person that gives all the harsh advices and rude comments in the blonde's head. Realta comes from a time before our universe's creation,how much longer than that is unknown,but it is assumed since the beginning of time,due to it's seemingly bottomless knowledge. He/She/It's true form is also unknown but is definite that it's massively huge and also that it resides in a completely isolated plane of reality. With seemingly unlimitless power,it has stated it has done a endless amount of things in it's abyss of time. It has also stated it has created this universe and destroyed a unfathomable amount of others during it's existence on a whim. It has also in many times played in human evolution,from benificial to destructive of their progress. Despite all that has happened in it's past though,it has held Scéal in value of protection and assistance. Though why and how excactly did it pick Scéal of all people as a vessel,it refuses to state. Personal Information Personality (Scéal): Scéal is a normal late teen in terms of attitude,if not,more compassionate and bright than most.He values all life on equivelent terms,that is to say,quite high, and is willing to help in anyway possible if asked and wanted. He also holds a tinge of confidence in himself,no doubt from his ability that he has gained which can lead him to be careless from time to time,though quickly acting to repair from the mistake. Essentially, He is alturistic, concerned over the welfare of others than himself and has a open-mind,accepting all opinions,and judging fairly as possible. Despite his optimistic and seemingly naive traits,he his not stupid. Scéal is fully capable of planning a measure and preparing for the worst if it comes to that. Serious when the situation calls for it, and has his full attention straightened out as well to fit the surrounding atmosphere. Also worth to mentioning is that he is perceptive of small things,and willing to distrust someone he deems untrustworthy. He is one to carry a big stick and yet speak softly all the way. All in all,Scéal is a person that while bright and ideal majority of the time,yet is fully capable of sinking a bit darker when it's evident that pure idealism and beliefs won't cut through, and seeing the world as something to improve and explore. Despite his evident darker tones, he is still a nice and easily sociable person with a very well-strapped moral compass Personality (Realta): Realta on the other hand is more cynical.It takes all information taken in on face-value and then planning the course of action that benifit itself and by extension Scéal. Harsh and snarky to many others not it's vessel, and willing to sacrifice to take the route with better results and fully ready for the consenquence,all the while looking at the world as just a place full of selfish individuals, placing very little hope in it. In extension to that,due to having so much power,it considers nearly everyone below it,having a definite ego and arrogance that it can easily backup and quite willing to do so as well if angered.If not,then it'll continue to hold back and mock it's oppisition,forever irritating them. Yet,it hold's it's vessel's interests as it's interests. Advising methods and solutions that seems best coincide with Scéal's,whether it be small hints it's vessel hasn't seen or new information that has yet to go through,it will do anything to ensure it's vessels survival and attaining his goals. Also mentioning,it holds slight admiration for those with determination and unwavering beliefs. Attitude (Scéal) Honest and caring, Scéal is a bright individual that always greets with a handshake or a wave,and despite his usual looks,has a wide sense of humor.A humble and usually modest individual,he puts opinion and understanding on highest priority when it comes to social values and only resorting to violence when all types of diplomacy are impossible to take or have been tried and failed,not holding back any punches Quite playful as well,considering he is well willing to crack a joke or play a harmless prank when feeling the need to give some amusement around, yet is very pragmatic and oppurtunistic when in doubt, he views life as a gift and prioritzes expanding potential and humatarian aid in his goals. Attitude (Realta) Cynical and cold,Realta is a neutral individual prefering to observe than to greet anyone. Usually formal,it places recorded action and history as it's source to judge from on a specific subject than personal expirience or others,and uses violence commonly as it's deemed the most effective solution to take in solving a problem to it. Deadpan and snarky in humor,with great evidence of black comedy Realta is not one to be sensitive when it comes to jokes and seems to also take a sadistic attitude to those it dislikes or combats,not psychotically of course,but it's still disturbing. Lifestyle (Both) While both Scéal and Realta are capable of living life seemingly pathetic ease,both abstain from such simple methods for a multitude of reasons,whether it be humatarian as morality (Scéal) or egotistical as arrogance (Realta). Both sides however, do prefer the less grand lifestyle,prefering a normal house compared to say,a palace,from there they do things different actions in comparison to another. Scéal would be out in helping the local people and area in small service while Realta would be indulging itself in any source of personal entertainment. When going on adventures,whether it be in a different country or reality,both tend to get as much information as possible when in said place,whether it be from the local populace or historical and current texts,but the latter aren't usually trusted. Though what actions taken after that are usually different. Be it finding problems to solve (Scéal) or searching anything of interest (Realta). Combat Information Fighting Style (Scéal) Scéal is one to cover all ranges,freely using Firearms and Explosives as much as he uses Swords and Polarms,taking full research in all sorts of weapons as a young kid for his idealistic beliefs. Adept at Swordsmanship,Marksmanship,and many others,Scéal is not very lacking in a good majority of the weapons department if not,all.If there was a preference however,it would be Swordplay.Taken interest in the chilvary and iconic status of swords in many forms whether it be history or media,Scéal mastered it to his hearts content, preferring a European Longsword or a Eastern Katana either of it be dual or single wielded. While abstaining from using his abilities for most of a fight and preferring pure skill and effects of the weapon,Scéal is not one to be picky when against a wall. He would use his abilities to do a range of effects whether it be fating a outcome,causing a phenomona,or stopping time. But not complete use of it of course,that is only for the grandest of threats. Fighting Style (Realta) In stark contrast of Scéal's close range and personal preference with weapons,Realta is one to take full providence of magic at the range. Firing array after array of raining bullets at it's oppisition without care,never daring to taint it's or it's vessels arsenal with the blood of those it deems unworthy. It also doesn't approach close to the enemy with the same reason,they are not worthy. As for what spells it can cast they range from Anti-Personel to Anti-Reality considering Realta is the most raw in power of the two,though it will never cast such powerful spells against who it deems lowly opponents When angered however or facing what it deems a challenge is when it starts casting and bringing the the big ones. Supernovas,Black Holes,etc.,you name it Realta pulls all the stops here with no mercy and no restraint in rage. Preferred Sub-Abilities (Scéal) *Magic Combat:Flexible and gives the extra punch,not to mention close and personal. *Supernatural Condition:To keep up with the stronger opponents. *Weapon Proficiency:More of a talent than a actual power,but it's very notable. *Weapon Creation:To keep a cards (weapons) to use in situations,though it takes time. *Teleportation:To get to the pesky run-aways *Attack Powers:To have some range to balance things out. Preferred Sub-Abilities (Realta) *Magic:"Mongrels don't deserve my effort" *Bullet Hell:It's sheer madness,and he likes it. *Absolute Defense:Doesn't want to be tarnished. *Reality Warping:Most lenient of the two to use it. *Over Run!:"ZERG RUSH THEM FOR YOUR GOD!" *Wave Motion Blast:For full-power and total destruction. Weapons Ceannairí Rank:B Type:Anti-City Activation:Ceannairí le Dia A blade created by Scéal in his early days,since then he only improved it as time forged on with all the materials and ideas he could gather for it. It's composed and tempered by the very concept of "cut" and "wound",as that,any injuries sustained by this tool cannot be healed or treated and is able to even cut through abstract concepts if need be. Upon activation though,it will make a cut through all dimensions guranteeing victory if hit and if the opponents not invincible. It remains one of Scéal's personal treasures. Eireabail Rank:C Type:Anti-Unit Activation:Eireabaill de Deamhain A sword that was made from....very attractive material,the byproduct was a blade that didn't cut,but binded. This let's the sword that didn't wound opponents but distorted their physice. Say you hit someone with this,the area hit will convulse and pull on itself,ruining the opponents internal functions harshly.It can also be laced with poison and other toxins to bind them to the opponent making it nigh-impossible to remove.Upon activation,it conjoin all within a 100 meter straight line into each other,making a sorta divide by zero effect. Schatatch Rank:A Type:Anti-Unit Activation:Schatach A cursed spear most likely derived from the infamous Celtic spear,Gae Bolg,it's a spear that,with each hit regardless of whether it leaves injury,blocked,or parried,cuts one's time away significantly,said time is how long they have before they leave the physical plane we all are familiar with. Upon activation,the spear will reverse time and hit the target at all points before it's effect. One will need absurd luck or outright divine intervention to survive. Flèche Rank:A Type:Anti-Army Activation:None A bow composed of unknown materials. It doesn't have a bowstring as a normal bow should as for that fact is because reality itself is the string. It can spawn a arrow at the user's will and has multiple ways of firing. Normal,which launches the arrow in a normal straight line at mach 5 and ignoring air resistance and gravity,defying laws of physics.Multiple,which fires a hundreds upon thousands of bolts that can upon enemies en masse,and Calamity,which launches a arrow that can end a city flat. Aisling a Caite Rank:EX Type:Anti-Reality Activation:Deireadh Aisling A weapon that was reconstructed during the battle royale. Despite the appearance of a sword,it's true state is a endless void that neither influences nor acknowledges our determined world. Incomprehensible to all who exist in our state of reality,what lies inside are endless amounts of possibilities that never will come to fruition. While contained,it's a abyss that swallows any determined existence that comes in contact,as it rejects nothing and accepts everything.It's the ultimate defeat as the opponent(s) are reduced to a mere "what if",zero,allowing no victory or defeat,and losing all "it could have been". It's not a blade of absolute victory,it's a blade with no opponent to begin with. Aptari Sui Rank:B Type:Anti-Unit/Army Scéal's very first blade,remodified and changed to fit combat capability. It is,evidently,based off the Eastern Japanese Katana,and the blade being made from the materials of a fairy and a dragon's tooth. These materials and massive expirimentations gave it the ability to shift affinities to the users needs. Be it fire,energy,conceptual,etc.,it is a weapon that is a jack of all trades,yet master of none,thus nowhere near as potent as a specifically specialized weapon. Yet it's Scéal's go to weapon. Bruder und Schwester Rank:C Type:Anti-Unit Forged by gods from two binary stars,due to that,these daggers will always orbit or return towards one another at astounding speeds of light. These are also unbreakable and even reduces the efficiancy of a opponents defense by half,another worth noting is that these two are most effective against monsters and demons. On one last note,when poured with mana/energy these will emit blue flames and they can be launched at the enemy or used to buffed power. Spells (Only notable ones as there are nigh-unlimited in amount) Array of Daybreak Incantation:Shine the sun's light onto the horizon.Daybreak! Despite it's name,it's not any type of solar energy or concentrated light. It's heavenly power that works effective against the divine as much as it works against the demonic and alien,as it was designed to combat the unknown. It's significantly powerful as just one beam can eradicate a town block and the numbers that can be fired simultaneously at full power are dependant on the energy the caster is willing to input. It's effectiveness is however, slightly reduced against normal opponents,though the potency is still high. Infinite Regalia Incantation:Dawn burst through and replace the void. A condensed Big Bang in the most logical of terms,being narrowed into a beam of light. It is a attack that annihilates all in it's path with full force regardless of what defense that has been put in front of it. The only drawback is it being quite costly and it lacks precision. Retaliator Incantation:Answer the aggressor's will.Retaliate A spell that perfectly aims for the target's mind,body,and soul,destablizing the link between the three and either killing or fatally injurying the target.The mechanics behind this spell is that it reverses cause and effect,thus already hitting the target,with the spell moving to accomadate instantaneously. It's true potency is derived from the user's opponents will and/or attack. The greater their intent to harm and/or their attack,this spell will double it's power for both intent and attack. Slashed Throne Incantation:Slay the king and end the empire,cut down all my enemies! A spell that grants concentrated power in the form of a giant sword.Originally to combat those of higher power,it cuts down all in it's wake and is said to even cleaved heaven and earth apart from each other in it's myth. it's more and more powerful in devestation if the opponent is much more stronger or greater in number than the caster,if not,mana is it's only source for power. Summon Incantation:Varied It's as it's named,a summon spell. Though what is summoned and how far it's reaches out for a familiar or the like,is varied and dependant on the incantation,mana placed in,and the preference (or lack thereof) of the user. It can summon a very strong entity or a harmless creature depending on whats done. Einengen Incantation:Bind the unbounded.''' A spell that,evidently chains the opponents,with searing burns and pain in the process to prevent resistance. It was created in the old ages to subdue powerful entities for multitudes of reasons. So the more stronger the victim is than a normal human being, the more reinforced the chains will be to hold them down. It is also strengthened by how "free" a person is,for example,if it's a slave,they'll easily break it,if it's someone like a king,it will be nigh-unbreakable. Summons Phantoms Abilities:Demonic Physiology Ethreal....things,that are the compisition of dark desires, emotions,and actions. These beings are powerful enough to kill a normal person easily and smart enough to cooperate with others and plan (even if simple).The are basically immortal as all is lost is a physical form that can easily be replaced by feeding on one's dark emotions,desires,and actions.The worst they are able to become is when they conjoin together to become a literal tide of sin,swallowing all in it's wake.When you see one of them....run. Satanael Abilities:Dragon Physiology A dragon that is pretty much Scéal/Realta's steed. He is a dragon that slept in the deepest depths of the ocean before found by the Vessel/God duo. Incredibly intelligent despite inability of speech and massively powerful,being to have taken a entire pantheon of gods and won with only a damaged wing. He has made a packed with the duo out of respect for both their power and abilities to be uncorrupted by power. It now resides in a isolated space,it's compisition of his preferred habitat Personal Phantasm Incantation '' My fate is my own Tragedy,my enemy and Miracles,my drive I have saved endless amounts of lives Untouched by Hell,Tempered by Heaven Survived pain to reach the stars Yet,I'll never hold unto their luster So as I lament, Perfect Day View Perfect Day View,Scéal/Realta's Personal Phantasm,their own inner world. A picture of Scéal's interpretation of a "perfect" world and Realta's (begrudging) support of that ideal,a utopia if you would,with tranquil nature spanning indefinitely across the horizon. It is a place where every parallel meets,where all "what ifs" have a chance of becoming reality even for a little bit,a place where people may feel at peace. It's capabilities allows any phenomona that happened in any point in time and any place whether it be at the beginning of creation or a alternate dimension entirely,to be replicated perfectly here. Here the owner is unable to be harmed unless it is a desired effect,and basic,nigh-ominpresent and nigh-omnipotent in their world. '''Noted Relationships' Mori Velle Scéal an Mori sitting in a tree,K-I-S-S-I-! ''-Realta's teasing. ''Shut up Realta,it's not like that! -Scéal's (false?) denial to the above. Ahh...you remembered? I'm....Thank you...-Mori's response to Scéal remembering a piece their childhood. Please...don't cry...it was fun even if short....but know that I truly. loved you-Mori's last words in Vetus Memoria (Her) route I don't care what path you take,just know I'll be there for you,even if it's against me-Mori's words to Scéal in the other routes. Ability:Boundless Inner World Stated to be Scéal's childhood friend and the only friend she knew, said only friend whom lost memories of such due to the fire that traumatised him. She is in actuality,a personification or branch of Akasha,The Origin and End of Creation. Though due to embodying such a infinite "entity" she is slowly dying from the evergrowing power inside her,and with constant and/or extreme use reduces her lifetime. She is a successful idol singer (whether or not is that help with her powers is up to debate),but also a magician,both to help her with her wish,that being to find Scéal,help him regain his memories,and live the last of her time with him. Disregarding that,she is overtly kind and devoted to those she care about. Kargi Mushaki ' 'I don't trust him, he rubs me the wrong way-Realta on Kargi Everyone except me rubs you wrong though-Scéal's response. Why hello there,how can this professional help you-Kargi's greeting Hey,can't have me best customer dying in a magic royale-Kargi's response to Scéal's entrance of the Battle Royale Ability:Invisibility and Intangibility Kargi is an assassin,a very famous assassin titled the Magia Homicida (Magic Murderer) and is very capable in any job he is payed to take. He was trained to become said assassin he is, because it was to prepare him to be the heir to a hidden faction. His relations with Scéal are almost completely formal,the latter pays the other to do some jobs and the former accomplishes them,sure there are some friendly banter but never to far. Also joining in the battle royale as a small assistant for Scéal. Smart,deadly,quite,and surprisingly does a contract even if payed better from another,Kargi is one dangerous man. Elle Palencia She is like 20 chickens with their heads cut off on a sugar rush ''-Scéal on Elle ''HI!!! I'm Elle Palencia,nice to meet you,hows your day,are you alright? ''-Elle's Introduction ''AWWWW,I was having fun!-Elle after a short fight DYNAMIC ENTRY!!!- Elle's....we don't know. Ability:Magic She came from a successful line of magicians,she of whom that entered into the battle royale for a wish of...unlimited sugar and candies. Yes Elle is a odd one. Completely upbeat and shot down by almost nothing,surprising even Scéal. Speaking of which the relations of the two would be like that of the sane older sibling and annoying younger sibling you never asked for but still care about in spite of that. Yes she freeloads. Arjuna ' ''So....he's our partner and stand in for the war? - Sceal Yes what else do you think? And no I won't say if I know him - Realta I am Arjuna, will you be my anchor to this plane? ''- Arjuna's first words. ''I hold a blade that can end all creation and a bow beyond peers,what do you hold? -Arjuna's response to his opponent. Ability:Demigod Physiology among others. Arjuna was the 3rd of the Pandava brothers. He is considered as the protagonist of the Mahabharata with Krishna and plays a key role in the Bhagavad Gita. His relations Scéal are that of similar to that of just new friends,polite but nothing more than that until farther down the line. His wish is to see all his brothers again '''Trivia *This was actually to be a revamp of my 2nd Character Sheet,but decided against it due to the amount of canon breaking and all I'd have to fix and change. *If you haven't noticed,TYPE-MOON/Nasuverse heavily influenced this. *Longest time I took to make a sheet (12 hours total to finish completely) *Main character's image is of Hyde from Under Night In-Birth which also has a TYPE-MOON character. *Least tragic character I made so far. Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet